


summer colored hearts

by huntao



Series: mild thoughts gone wrong [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Romance, udah gitu aja
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntao/pseuds/huntao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>byun baekhyun adalah seorang fujoshi, tetapi ada alasannya mengapa kim jongdae yang digosipkan gay tidak pernah menjadi targetnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer colored hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer: member dan ex-member EXO punya Tuhan, dan EXO punya SM Entertainment. keuntungan yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini hanyalah lestarinya OTP.**
> 
> warning: M nanggung karena nggak ada adegan anu tapi yaudahlah. ditulis dengan huruf kecil semua, fem!baekhyun

sudah rahasia umum jika byun baekhyun yang sangat manis dengan rambut setengkuk bergelombang dihiasi dengan jepitan-jepitan bintang serta memiliki sikap baik itu memiliki beberapa kebiasaan aneh; membawa sebuah kamera dslr kesayangannya ke sekolah dan memotret apa pun yang baginya menarik, tetapi kebanyakan itu adalah tentang sepasang pria. pada dasarnya populer, jadi mereka semua tetap mendekat tanpa tanda tanya.

beberapa orang yang lebih dekat dengan byun baekhyun itu mengetahui kebiasaannya membaca komik atau menonton animasi atau mendengarkan sesuatu yang asing itu; dan byun baekhyun biasanya berkata dengan nada yang lebih bangga di hadapan enam lelaki sial itu; park chanyeol, kris wu, lu han, kim minseok, kim jongdae dan oh sehun, bahwa dia adalah seorang _fujoshi_.

_fujoshi_ , gadis penikmat romansa sesama jenis.

butuh waktu lima menit bagi mereka untuk berhenti melongo; lu han bahkan sudah tampak benar-benar mual dan pucat, sementara kim jongdae tampak santai-santai saja. ia tidak keberatan jika dijauhi, tetapi nyatanya mereka malah makin ke sini makin sering sengaja melakukan _skinship_ bodoh seperti kim minseok yang mencium pipi lu han yang pura-pura tersipu lalu mengacak rambutnya, atau oh sehun yang memeluk manja park chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan bisikan di telinga (yang benar-benar membuat oh sehun merinding); semata untuk mendapatkan reaksi heboh byun baekhyun yang mengambil kameranya di tas ransel yang ia bawa yang menurut mereka lucu dan menarik.

namun sebenarnya targetnya hanya lima orang, karena setiap kim jongdae mencoba bergabung dalam acara aneh membuat suatu ilustrasi percintaan sesama jenis dalam tiga dimensi bersama mereka itu malah menjadikan byun baekhyun tampak kesal dan mengalihkan kameranya pada lima orang malang itu—jadi pada akhirnya kim jongdae hanya menjadi tim yang ikut terbahak saja saat yang lain memasang tampang menderita—dan menjadi pengarah kamera untuk byun baekhyun saja.

“kalian tidak puas melihatku menangis setiap hari, kah,” byun baekhyun pada suatu hari mengeluarkan protes dengan mengeluarkan tisu untuk membuang ingus (karena dia sedang pilek), berharap simpati, tapi yang lain tertawa saja sembari menggeleng-geleng. kata mereka kompak: kau lebih lucu kalau sedang menangis. sial, ia memajukan bibirnya sebal, dan beralih pada kim jongdae yang akhirnya sibuk memilah foto, “jongdae, ibu menanyakanmu.”

kim jongdae berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan merangkul dan malah mencium pipi byun baekhyun yang langsung membalasnya dengan tiga kecupan ringan; dua di pipi kanan dan satu di pipi kiri, “aku kali ini harus menemani si kris wu ini menaikkan nilai, baek. dia tidak mungkin harus mengulangi kelas _lagi_. mungkin menginap.”

“oke,” byun baekhyun tersenyum lebar, dan tangannya melambai pada kris wu yang tampak pedih melihat adegan cium-cium barusan (karena dia sama-sama jomblo meskipun mengejek kim jongdae, bukan karena dia memiliki suatu rasa pada byun baekhyun), jadi ia memberinya satu pada pipi. “jangan iri, nanti kuberitahu sesuatu soal joonmyeon. bagaimana?”

kris wu mengangguk saja, bah, byun baekhyun yakin aslinya ia hendak meloncat riang dan memeluknya dengan erat dan berteriak terima kasih dengan heboh. permisi, dia sudah mengenal kris wu dan lima orang gila ini cukup lama.

“han, seharusnya kamu pasrah saja dipeluk sehun,” saat berhasil mengembalikan fokusnya pada kamera, ia merengut melihat salah satu gambar yang tertangkap dalam lensanya, “ini lebih seperti dua orang gadis melakukan _catfight_. sudah kuduga memasangkan kalian berdua adalah ide yang sangat buruk.”

lu han menggeleng cepat, “aku masih terlihat tampan.”

“yah! aku bisa melakukan yang lebih seksi dari ini,” kim jongdae tergelak saat melihatnya, namun segera disikut oleh byun baekhyun yang mendelik, akhirnya ia berusaha menetralkan tawa dengan mengingat rasa sakit di pinggang akibat gadis yang kadang imut kadang galak ini, “bercanda, tapi kalian berdua persis sama seperti yang dibicarakan baekhyun.”

“sudah kuduga mataku bagus.”

“kami bukan koleksi gambar untuk referensi komik homo milikmu, baekhyun-nuna,” oh sehun mengangguk setuju, kurang ajar sekali dia, padahal byun baekhyun sudah selalu mengingatkan jika ia tidak suka dipanggil _nuna_ , sayang sekali oh sehun sudah hafal bagaimana cara membuatnya merasa iritasi, lagipula byun baekhyun ini tidak membuat komik homo, tetapi _menulis_ nya dan dua hal itu adalah hal yang berbeda meski mirip-mirip. “bahkan aku sudah siap menembak kim jongin.”

byun baekhyun terkekeh saja, “jongin hitam itu pasti akan menerimamu, tuan muda oh,” dan sayang sekali byun baekhyun juga tahu cara yang membuat oh sehun merasa kesal jadi sebenarnya sekarang dia ada di atas angin, “sekarang jangan dekati jongdae. jongdae hanya milikku dan apa-apa yang milikku tidak pantas disentuh dengan tangan rakyat jelata kalian.”

  


  


banyak sekali yang meragukan orientasi kim jongdae sejak huang zitao yang (memiliki ukuran dada luar biasa besar untuk ukuran normal) seperti mendekatinya itu ternyata hanya menanyakan soal lu han dan tatapan kim jongdae untuknya tidak pernah turun ke dada, sayangnya kim jongdae tidak peduli soal gosip-gosip itu dan memilih bermain dengan teman-temannya.

sebenarnya dia juga pernah dijadikan objek pernyataan cinta (oleh seorang adik kelas laki-laki) yang begitu menghebohkan, apalagi jika kabarnya kim jongdae membawa lelaki itu keluar-keluar berduaan selama satu minggu. jadi gosip itu memang benar-benar menjadi perbincangan satu sekolah, dan meski sekarang sudah mereda, tetap saja kabar angin tentang kim jongdae adalah penyuka sesama jenis tersisa.

(kelima temannya—kini ditambah kim jongin—lebih suka memanggilnya kim “jomblo” jongdae daripada percaya soal gosip-gosip tersebut.)

“bagaimana dengan baekhyun, jongdae,” sang ibu bertanya lembut sembari tangannya menyendokkan nasi pada piring kim jongdae yang isinya sudah tandas, dan kim jongdae lebih dari senang untuk menerimanya, karena saat di mana orangtua mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk anaknya adalah hal yang patut disimpan baik-baik dalam pemikiran. “kalian tidak bertengkar, bukan, apa tingkah baekhyun membuatmu kesal?”

_sedikit_ , kim jongdae aslinya ingin berkata seperti itu, tetapi akhirnya dia tersenyum miring dan malah menjawab begini, “baekhyun itu manis sekali, tidak pernah membuatku kesal.”

ibu kim membetulkan penampilannya yang terlihat dalam cermin; begitu, sudah hendak pergi lagi tetapi tetap bersedia menyendokkan nasi untuknya, adalah satu hal yang sangat ia sukai dari ibunya, dan selalu menunggu ibunya pulang dengan ingatan seperti itu meski pada akhirnya kim jongdae tidak banyak bercerita.

suara tuk-tuk-tuk stiletto yang tidak dilepas itu muncul mendekat dengan ribut. pasti byun baekhyun, dan sudah pasti dia akan kena omel ibunya jika ibunya tidak sedang akan pergi.

“jadi ibu pergi dulu,” wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dan kim jongdae mencium dahinya, “marahi baekhyun untuk ibu, oke, ibu sayang kalian berdua.”

“iya, bu.”

  


  


“joongdaeee.” ucapan nyaring itu memekakkan telinga jika didengarkan dalam jarak dekat, tapi dia tidak bisa menjauh karena pada dasarnya dia masih ada di atas kursi, dan byun baekhyun sudah terlanjur memeluknya dari belakang. jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah pasrah, dan mengambil sepotong daging dan menyuapkannya pada byun baekhyun yang sudah membuka lebar mulutnya. “kau tidak memberitahuku ibu sempat pulang, huh?”

kim jongdae membuang karbon dioksida. “aku baru sebentar sampai, dan tahu-tahu ibu sudah pergi lagi, jadi jangan salahkan aku. lagipula tadi siapa yang menyuruhku cepat pulang duluan karena kau sedang mencari seri homo kesukaanmu.”

“aih, jangan tekankan kata homo itu padaku, aku sudah tahu!”

“iya, iya,” kim jongdae melepas lengan yang membebat lehernya dan membawa piring-piringnya ke bak cuci, “lepaskan stiletto norak itu dan taruh ke tempatnya, dan cepat makan, kalau tidak aku masih sanggup menghabiskan barang satu dua porsi lagi.”

sedikit meniru-niru ucapan kim jongdae, tetapi byun baekhyun tetap patuh.

yang bisa menjinakkan gadis ini memang hanya kim jongdae.

  


  


orang-orang memang hanya tidak tahu jika kim jongdae sebenarnya sudah menjalin kasih.

  


  


kim jongdae mengikuti byun baekhyun hingga ke kamarnya.

“hei kau, mesum.” byun baekhyun memutar mata setengah kesal setengah berpura-pura dan berkacak pinggang, memandangi kim jongdae yang dengan seenaknya merebahkan diri di ranjangnya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam pada bantal; sudah seratus persen terbukti mesum, “aku mau mengganti bajuku dan aku mau kau pergi sekarang.”

kim jongdae hanya menolehkan kepala dan nyengir aneh saat tatapan netranya menabrak sedikit bagian pinggang byun baekhyun yang terbuka. langsing, dan sepertinya pas buat dipeluk. “aku sudah biasa lihat, jadi anggap saja aku adalah sebuah patung.”

“kau mesum asli,” sungut byun baekhyun, tetapi pada akhirnya kim jongdae yang berupaya keras menahan siulan saat melihat punggung gadis mungil itu yang terbuka bebas selalu memenangkan semuanya, “kita ini seharusnya saudara, dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku membiarkanmu melihatnya. sumpah.”

“sekarang kau mengungkit-ungkit soal saudara,” wajah penuh senyum kim jongdae mendadak menjadi serius sekali, dan tangan kurus tulang dibalut kulit byun baekhyun itu ditariknya menuju ranjang dengan posisinya menindih. kim jongdae tidak khawatir, karena dua puluh empat per tujuh rumah itu hanya berisi mereka berdua dan kim jongdae selalu mengunci pintu saat ia _bermain_ ke kamar byun baekhyun.

mereka memang saudara, tetapi bukan saudara tiri juga, bukan juga saudara angkat (kalau bahasa byun baekhyun, saudara yang bukan saudara), wanita karir yang dinikahi ayah kim jongdae itu membawa anak bernama byun baekhyun ke dalam keluarganya kira-kira saat umur mereka lima belas, jadi baru dua tahun lalu, tetapi kim jongdae tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal ibu baru karena ayahnya bilang ibu kandungnya meninggal saat melahirkannya.

dia tidak pernah memiliki rasa khusus pada byun baekhyun sebenarnya, tetapi di saat ia berupaya menganggap byun baekhyun sebagai seorang kakak (iya, mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan), suatu rasa yang lain malah menghinggapinya, diperparah dengan byun baekhyun yang diam-diam mengunjungi kamarnya beberapa bulan lalu seraya mengunci pintu dan langsung berkata suka.

untuk soal rasa suka, kim jongdae memiliki satu aliran dengan park chanyeol sebenarnya: benar-benar memerhatikan persetujuan kedua belah pihak, jadi mereka sungguhan meminta pertimbangan dan berhenti saat salah satu pihak merasa hubungan itu sudah terlalu beracun, atau sudah sepantasnya diakhiri.

(jika park chanyeol hanya bertanya lima kali secara halus pada do kyungsoo untuk meyakinkannya bahwa gadis itu sungguhan sadar dalam memintanya jadi teman dengan keuntungan, kim jongdae butuh lima bulan untuk memastikan bahwa byun baekhyun serius.)

jadi begini, meski mulutnya dibilang ember bocor, tetapi entah mengapa ia tetap menjadi tempat curahan hati para lelaki dan entah mengapa juga dia tetap menyimpan rahasia-rahasia terbesar mereka; seperti lu han yang menyukai seorang gadis yang malah menyukai kim minseok, park chanyeol menjadi teman kyungsoo tetapi secara rutin melakukan seks, bahkan kris wu yang tinggal kelas sekali karena terlibat pertengkaran untuk melindungi seorang gadis. tetapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia berbagi soal rahasianya pada orang-orang terdekatnya itu, jadi fakta bahwa byun baekhyun dan dia terikat suatu hubungan saudara-yang-bukan saudara itu hanya diketahui mereka berdua.

(meski sebenarnya, kim jongdae masih penasaran mengapa byun baekhyun tidak berencana mengubah marga aslinya menjadi kim, padahal ibunya sudah melakukannya sejak menikah dengan ayahnya, apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan byun baekhyun yang mencoba menjadi pacarnya.)

cerita soal kim “jomblo” jongdae sudah berakhir, terima kasih, dan kini  enam orang lain itu (termasuk pacar oh sehun) mengenali byun “cabe” baekhyun sebagai pacar kim “jomblo” jongdae.

“jongdae, jongdae, ah—“ panggilan gadis itu tercekat di ujung saat kim jongdae menciumi leher putih jenjangnya, biasanya byun baekhyun suka, tetapi kali ini bukan saatnya. “berhenti.”

dan kim jongdae berhenti.

“suatu saat hubungan ini pasti berakhir,” byun baekhyun memulai bicara, “kita pasti akan disuruh menikah dan kita tidak mungkin menolaknya, dan kau tidak akan mungkin menikahiku karena ini akan menjadi sebuah keributan, dan kita tidak suka bila orangtua kita kerepotan, bukan?”

kim jongdae tersenyum tipis, “lalu apa yang kauhendaki?”

gadis itu menghela napas beberapa kali, tangannya menahan agar wajah kim jongdae jangan mendekat dulu dalam radius sepuluh senti, “aku mencintaimu, itu sudah jelas sekali, dan aku jadi bingung jika saat itu tiba. aku hanya menginginkanmu seorang dan aku lebih memilih selibat dibanding menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai.”

“kamu habis membaca komik homo yang seperti apa lagi, baek.”

jari yang menutupi mulutnya malah digunakan untuk menamparnya keras.

“jangan begini, jongdae,” matanya sudah berlinang airmata saja, “aku ini serius.”

gilirannya tertawa canggung; dan untuk menutupinya ia bergeser dari posisi menindih menjadi berbaring telentang di samping gadis itu. niatnya hanya ingin melihat byun baekhyun dan sedikit menggoda, berubah menjadi pembicaraan soal masa depan. kim jongdae selalu memikirkannya, tetapi ia selalu memilih untuk melarikan diri—dia tahu dia memang pengecut, terima kasih.

“saat kau menginginkanku untuk berhenti, byunbaek,” ia menggenggam jemari-jemari mungil nan lentik itu erat, “kapan pun aku akan berhenti. tanpa protes.”

gadis itu menunggunya.

“tetapi aku selalu mencintaimu, dalam segala pengertian.”

“aku juga tahu benar ini akan berhenti bekerja suatu saat,” jemarinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata gadis itu, “tetapi kita hidup di masa sekarang. bukan esok, bukan kemarin. esok pun akan menjadi hari ini ketika tiba. nah, kau tenang saja, karena aku akan mencintaimu dengan benar. jika pada akhirnya aku harus berhenti mencintaimu sebagai kekasih pun, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai saudara. sepenuh hati.”

  


  


aslinya byun baekhyun berjanji akan menonton tayang perdana suatu film di bioskop dengan do kyungsoo dan kim jongin, dan ia hendak mengganti bajunya untuk tujuan itu, tetapi lihat keadaannya sekarang.

kim jongin mendengus malas saat melihat pesan yang tertera.

_from: bebek cabe_

_aku tidak menduga-duga ini, tapi…_  
ternyata aku sibuk dengan jongdae malam ini.  
sampaikan maafku pada kyungsoo, oke!


End file.
